Sengoku Bushin Musashi
Sengoku Bushin Musashi (戦国武神ムサシ, lit. Sengoku War God Musashi) is a Keshin. Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' *'Okita Souji ' *'Killy' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Nishiki Ryouma' *'Someoka Ryuugo' *'Killy' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Nishiki Ryouma' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Bushin Renzan' *'SK Yama no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Bushin Renzan' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Bushin Renzan' Info (GO) It is first seen in the scans. It is first used in the anime in episode 30 by Nishiki Ryouma during the second half and he scored two goals against Kidokawa Seishuu after he had Someoka Ryuugo's training. In episode 31, Nishiki used his keshin hissatsu, Bushin Renzan, to score the third goal of Raimon and complete a hat trick, also causing Raimon to win. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. In episode 35, Nishiki used it again in order to stop Mahoro's keshin; Genei no Dalamanglass, but Nishiki's keshin is beaten by the keshin hissatsu; Dancing Ghost and Mahoro was able to pass by Nishiki because of the keshin disappearing. He used it again in episode 42 against Seidouzan. He also used Bushin Renzan and scored the second goal to Raimon. In episode 43 against Dragonlink in the second half, he used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's Keshin, and at the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. It was seen again in episode 46 on TV, which Raimon was watching on it. GO Movie In the Movie, Hikaru used a fake shot by pretending to use Extend Zone and quickly passed the ball to Nishiki, who then used Bushin Renzan to score the goal. Info (Chrono Stone) It was used by Nishiki in Episode 5 in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. He also used Bushin Renzan but it was easily stopped by Zanou. It appeared again in Episode 6 alongside Sousha Maestro, Goseishin Titanias and Kensei Lancelot to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Nishiki failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. It was used again in the Episode 13. Nishiki also used Bushin Renzan and scored a goal against Shiroshika. It appeared in the Episode 16 to prevent Beta for use her Keshin Armed but it was defeated by Shoot Command K02. It was used twice in the Episode 29, the first time to help Zanark to release his keshin, and the second time to use the Keshin Armed and score the third goal for Raimon. In Episode 41, Nishiki used Keshin Armed and used Denrai Houtou to try score a goal, but it was caught by Shinen no Agirausu's hissatsu technique, Gigabyte Screw. Gallery Sengoku Bushin Musashi in GO Movie HQ 8.PNG|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the GO movie. Sengoku Bushin Musashi Inadan HQ.png|Sengoku Bushin Mushashi in the crossover movie. Sengoku Bushin Musashi in Dark Opening HQ.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in Dark opening. Nishiki Armed CS 29 HQ 23.PNG|Armed. Sengoku Bunshin Musashi TCG-1-.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the TCG. Sengoku Bushin Musashi.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the GO games. Sengoku Bushin Musashi Keshin Model.png|Sengoku Bushin Musashi in the game. Video Anime Armed Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Trivia *This keshin is based on Musashi Miyamoto, a legendary swordman from the Sengoku era. Musashi was a formidable warrior who fought with the nitoryuu style, that's mean 2 swords are used. That's why this keshin also uses two giant swords, and an armor with the Sengoku style. *In the game, when this keshin loses a Keshin Battle, it loses its swords. Category:Earth Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed Category:Shoot Keshin